My Responsibilities
by OTHfan94
Summary: Brooke gets a few surprise the summer before her senior year. Prologue inside. eventual brucas
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hi i'm Brooke Davis and i'm going to be a senior at THH. I'm cheerleading captain and the founder of DU not I. I'm also student body president but that's not the real story. The real story is this: i basically raised myself my parents were never around (they still aren't) they just send money monthly. I was raised by nannies. I became a party girl. I tamed my ways slightly when i started dating Lucas Scott; turns out he just wanted my best friend Peyton. I had a pregnancy scare but quickly denied i was. When i arrived in LA to visit my parents i didn't know what surprises i was going to get!

**Should i continue the story or not? **


	2. The Begining

**Here's chapter 1 sorry for the long delay enjoy!**

I got outside the airport and found a cab. I handed the driver my bags and got in. It didn't take long to reach the house my parents live in and i was impressed by the size. I got out and seen my cousin Sam waiting for me.

"Hey Sammy what's up?" i greeted as i approached him

"Hey Brookie. I've been sent to bring you to our house" he told me as he hugged me.

"How come? Not that i expected my parents to be here when i arrived!" i said slightly bitterly

"Let's just get to my house and mum can explain everything" Sam said leading me towards his car.

"No, wait, what's going on Sam? Tell me!" I exclaimed as i stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Please just wait and mum will explain everything" Sam pleaded with me. I nodded conceded and we finally got into his car and headed towards his house.

After a 10 minute drive of Sam trying to make conversation we pulled up outside Sam's house. Molly is my mom's sister and yet she's nicer than my mom is...was.

I Sam lead me into the kitchen where we found Molly sitting at the table crying.

"Molly what's going on?" i asked her.

"Oh Brooke" she said before getting up and hugging me.

"Seriously will someone tell me what the hell is going on" i exclaimed starting to get irritated that no-one will tell me anything.

"Sit down sweetie" Molly said, i did as i was told "honey there was an accident. Your parents didn't make it i'm sorry" Molly said as she started crying again. Sam comforted her from behind.

I felt tears prick my eyes even though my parents don't deserve them. Sam motioned for me to join their hug, which i did.

"I suppose i should get started on funeral arrangements" i said as we all pulled away.

"I can take care of that. There is a lawyer coming soon to go over the wills because there are a few wishes your parents had that the lawyer has" Molly told me. I nodded showing i was listening.

Uncle Matt came into the kitchen, when he seen me and gave me a hug while saying "I'm sorry Brooke" i gave him a small smile. To take our minds of stuff we sat and talked about his work and my schooling.

"DAD MOM BROOKE LAWYER'S HERE!" Sam shouted from the entrance hall. We stood and went to the dining room.

"Ok let's get started. Here are the wishes Victoria and Ted had for their funerals." He handed Molly a sheet of paper. "Now onto other business Brooke Penelope Davis you receive half the Davis fortune and the New York Condo. The custody of Alexis Marilyn Davis goes to Brooke also. Alexis will receive the other half of the Davis fortune and the California house..." the lawyer kept talking but i couldn't pay attention.

I have a sister? How could no one tell me about her? I'm only 17 how am i going to raise her? These thoughts were going a mile a minute in my head.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Matt asked taking me from my thoughts. I then noticed the lawyer was leaving.

"Why didn't my parents tell me i had a sister?" i asked him, i noticed the hurt came out in my voice.

"I don't know sweetie. Your parents said you weren't happy about her so we decided not to bring her up in conversation." He explained

"I didn't know about her!" i exclaimed "what's she like? How old is she?" i asked a bewildered Matt.

"She's 2 years old and very shy although she loves you. She even has a picture of you beside her bed." Molly said standing in the doorway.

"How am i going to raise her? I don't know anything about raising kids" i asked them

"You're a smart girl Brooke you'll figure it all out and we'll help you anyway we can" Molly told me and Matt agreed.

"When can i see her?" i asked Molly.

"She is upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms and she just woke up from her nap. Why don't you go on up and meet her" Molly said to me. I nodded and went upstairs.

I opened the bedroom door and seen her standing in the cot. She held her arms out towards me so i went over and picked her up "Hey baby girl i'm so happy that i've finally gotten to meet you. I'm gonna look after you now is that ok?" i said to her. She smiled at me as if she was saying yes!

**Sorry it's not long but the next chapters will make up for it! R&R please**


	3. Chat with Karen

The next few days passed by in a blur between getting to know Lexie (the nickname i gave her) and my parents funerals.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to Tree Hill with Lexie?" Molly asked me as we sat in the lounge after dinner.

"Yeah i am. I need to go back and i want to get Lexie settled before school starts" i told her as i played with Lexie on the floor.

"When are you leaving then?" Matt asked me taking his attention away from the TV.

"Tomorrow" i told him simply. He nodded and went back to watching his programme.

"That's soon" Molly said "How are you going to get everything back home with you?" she asked

"I'm only taking necessities with me and i'm going to buy everything else i need when i get home" I said to her then turned my attention to Lexie "ok missy time for a bath then bed we've got a long day tomorrow" i said while tickling her. She laughed which made me feel like i was making the right decision.

I lifted her and took her upstairs. As i bathed her i realised that i have taken to the role of her carer pretty quickly. After she was washed and in bed i packed my things and her things which consisted of clothes, some toys, blankets and any pictures of her.

**Next day**

"Welcome to Tree Hill we hope you enjoy your stay" the pilot said over the intercom as we landed in Tree Hill.

"Let's go baby girl" i said as i put the diaper bag and my bag over my shoulder before picking her up. Once we got inside the building i grabbed our bags and got a cab.

We arrived at the destination and the cab driver lifted the bags out of the trunk. I thanked him and paid him before entering the building.

"Brooke Davis! Where have you been?" Karen greeted me as i walked into the cafe with Lexie. She rushed towards me to hug me but stopped when she seen the toddler in my arms. "Who is this?" she asked me

"This is Alexis Davis but i call her Lexie she's my sister?" i told her. Karen looked stunned.

"Well come on in sit down can i get you anything to eat?" Karen asked in her motherly fashion.

"Can i have a burger and fries and a grilled cheese for Lexie" i asked as i sat down.

"Sure i'll get it now"

30 minutes later Lexie and i had finished our lunches and were chillin' when Karen came and sat beside us.

"So you have a sister" Karen started the conversation. I nodded and told her everything that has happened over the past few days.

"I don't think i can cope with all of this" i confessed as i finally broke down crying. Karen moved round the table and pulled me into her arms.

"Honey you are going to be brilliant at looking after Lexie and you've got a lot of help when you need it" she said. I gave a small smile and looked at Lexie who was playing with a few toys.

"It's not just Lexie though" i said before covering my mouth at my slip up.

"What do you mean Brooke?" Karen asked me

I swallowed the lump in my throat before saying "I might be pregnant"

Karen pulled back and managed to choke out "What?"

"I need to confirm it with the doctor but i took tests at home and they were positive" i told her.

She sat there for a few minutes then asked me "Does Lucas know?"

I shook my head "No, i can't even look at him never mind tell him we might be having a baby" i said sadly

"I think you should, he has a right to know and i'm not just saying that because i'm his mother" Karen told me

"Ok. Thanks Karen" i told her before giving her a hug.

"No problem sweetie" she replied.

The door to the cafe opened and in walked Lucas. "Brooke? Mom? What's going on?" he asked as he seen us.

**Uh oh. Will Brooke tell him or chicken out? Hope you enjoyed it R&R **


End file.
